


a remarkable blind spot

by beili



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I first posted this picture, it received some (perfectly justified) critique about the poor typography choises, which I agreed with wholeheartedly.  This is a new version that's closer to the original idea, and hopefully a little tighter and more pleasing to the eye. The old and the textless versions are still available on my tumblr (<a href="http://beili.tumblr.com/post/86136004516/for-the-fantabulous-beaubete-a-cover-for-her">first version</a>, <a href="http://beili.tumblr.com/post/86413198981/some-process-for-a-remarkable-blind-spot">textless</a>).</p></blockquote>





	a remarkable blind spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beaubete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Common Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487665) by [beaubete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/beaubete). 



**Author's Note:**

> When I first posted this picture, it received some (perfectly justified) critique about the poor typography choises, which I agreed with wholeheartedly. This is a new version that's closer to the original idea, and hopefully a little tighter and more pleasing to the eye. The old and the textless versions are still available on my tumblr ([first version](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/86136004516/for-the-fantabulous-beaubete-a-cover-for-her), [textless](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/86413198981/some-process-for-a-remarkable-blind-spot)).


End file.
